


Pocket knife

by Vex_0



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Self-Harm, Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vex_0/pseuds/Vex_0
Summary: he needs his pocket knife
Relationships: Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 188





	Pocket knife

**Author's Note:**

> ahahaha me projecting onto Tommy? its more likely than you think. also u don't like? u decided to look at this book nerd :) suck my nutts

It's been a few weeks since Tommy has been alone in exile. No-one came to give him company anymore. He was so lonely, even his best friend Dream stopped visiting him… but Tommy was ok with no visits. 

One of the best parts about being alone was he was able to search for stuff Dream once hid from him. Tommy wasn't able to find everything hidden but he found one of his most prized possessions his pocket knife!

Tommy loved his pocket knife, It had a wolf carved into the metal that was holding onto the sharp blade. The pocket knife came in handy so many times during his exile. The pocket knife kept him safe…   
it protected him.  
It made him feel better  
he needed it.   
keeps Tommy safe from danger.

Sadly all good things come to and end and Dream found him with the pocket knife deep into his thighs. After the knife was hidden Tommy felt lost.

Dream spent the first 2 weeks of exile watching him as much as possible because he thought Tommy was gonna off himself… he wasn't. Always destroying his weapons, keeping him away from any sharp object, and constantly checking his thighs for new scars…. Tommy hated it.   
-  
Flash back  
-

“Dream where is it?” 

Dream let out a sigh for like the 20th time that day, “You’re not getting it back Tommy” The blond in question let out an unhappy whine while tugging on his already torn up shirt. “But it's mine not yours! I need I-” Tommy was soon cut off.

“No Tommy you don’t need it! I come back from Manburg to get you supplies only to see you trying to kill yourself??!” 

“But i wasn't! I promise i do it because it helps me please..”

Tommy was soon grabbed by his shirt towards an angry Dream. “I do so much for you Tommy your my friend! All your other friends left you and this is how you repay me??! I can’t believe how selfish you are Tommy, why would you do something as stupid as this?!”

Tommy let out a whimper as Dream pushed him on the ground. “You're so pathetic Tommy… that's why I'm here to help you…” Dream mumbled out as his hand rested on Tommy’s head. He of course leaned into Dream’s touch because he was right...he was selfish

**Author's Note:**

> have a nice day :)


End file.
